Tetsuji Kabutoyama
}} |kanji = 甲山 鉄次 |romaji = Kabutoyama Tetsuji |alias = Iron Skewer (串打ちの鉄 Kushi Uchi no Tetsu) |status = Alive |age = |gender = Male |height = |family = |generation = 91st |occupation = High School Student |cuisine style = |food forte = Skewered Food |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Skewer RS (Former) |manga = Chapter 116 |anime = Episode 37 |voice actor = Masashi Nogawa Jovan Jackson (English)http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Food-Wars-The-Second-Plate/Tetsuji-Kabutoyama/ }} is a 91st Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary AcademyShokugeki no Soma chapter 116, page 14 and the president of the Skewer RS.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 130 Appearance Tetsuji is a tall student with a spiky hairstyle and a huge stature. His eyes remains shut at all times and only open whenever he is shocked or excited in most cooking duels. Personality Like many of the remaining 2nd years, Tetsuji shares their bloodlust for battle and competition with a desire to seek out strong opponents. He constantly trains and hones himself in anticipation for such events and has earned himself a fearsome reputation along with the moniker as the 'Iron Skewer'. While frustrated by defeats he is shown to be gracious, willing to abide to the terms stipulated without complaint. Like many students who are members of Tōtsuki Research Societies, Tetsuji shows great care and pride for his club and was more than willing to fight for it, even at the expense of his place at Tōtsuki to preserve it. History Tetsuji is a member of the 91st Generation. As a second year student, he completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events. By the end of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's Stagiaire event, Tetsuji held an impressive 80% win percentage in Shokugekis. During the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Tetsuji sensed something special in Sōma Yukihira and desired to challenge him to a Shokugeki at all costs. Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main articles: Moon Banquet Festival Arc, Yukihira Vs. Kabutoyama Shokugeki Shortly after the conclusion of the 92nd Generation's Stagiaire event, Tetsuji paid a visit to Polar Star Dormitory in hopes of issuing a Shokugeki challenge to Sōma. Much to his surprise, Sōma had just returned from the event. Tetsuji acknowledged that Sōma was a strong competitor based on his performance in the Autumn Election and, much to his pleasure, Sōma accepted the challenge. Although Tetsuji planned for the match to take place in a week, Sōma asked him to have the match then and there. Slightly dumbfounded, Tetsuji felt that Sōma had become more passionate since the Autumn Election, but nevertheless, fired himself up for the Shokugeki against Sōma. He faced Sōma in the ''Shokugeki'' Arena, but was thoroughly overwhelmed and lost in a sweep. While disappointed with his performance, Tetsuji still agreed to teach Sōma his skewering techniques as compensation to his victory. After the first day of the Moon Banquet Festival, it was revealed that Tetsuji and the Skewer RS he was a part of managed to secure second place in the Main Street Area for that day, even beating the Don RS who came in third, much to Ikumi Mito's annoyance. Central Main articles: Central Arc, Kabutoyama Vs. Eizan Shokugeki Shortly after the conclusion of the Moon Banquet Festival, the shocking news of Senzaemon's replacement as headmaster had spread quickly across the academy. The new headmaster, Azami Nakiri, began his regime by formally disbanding all Research Societies across Tōtsuki, including the Skewer RS. Tetsuji, and many other students, heavily protested this decision and he filed a request to have a Shokugeki on behalf of his club. Tetsuji's request was the first of over 100 challenges and was accepted by Etsuya Eizan. At their match, Tetsuji declared that their theme would be tachiuo and their dish style would be skewering. With the intention of showing the full power of his skewering techniques, Tetsuji prepared the finest dish he could and presented his dish at the same time as Etsuya. However, after submitting his dish, he gazed up at the score box to see that the judges had already voted in favor of Etsuya without actually trying either dish. Asking if there was a technicality error with the voting system, Tetsuji saw the three judges smirking. Realizing that the judges had been bribed, Tetsuji immediately protested, however even the match officiate was in on the deal and unanimously declared that Etsuya was the victor. Tetsuji continued to protest, however Etsuya coldly informed him that the old style of Tōtsuki was long gone and there was no way for him to possibly win. Unable to struggle or protest any further, Tetsuji crumbled to his knees as he was now officially expelled from the academy. Due to circumstances that started with Sōma's ''Shokugeki'' win against Etsuya, people from outside the school felt his explusion should be rescinded.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 152 After Central's downfall in the Régiment de Cuisine, It assumed Tetsuji's expulsion has been revoked. Cooking Style Skewer - Tetsuji's forte lies in skewering techniques developed through the former Skewer RS. His actual skill in the series has never been directly shown as he was briefly shown defeated by Sōma in a Shokugeki without showing either of their dishes and later defeated by Etsuya due to a rigged Shokugeki. Despite this, he had held an 80% win percentage and was considered an ace of his club. Clubs * Skewer RS - Tetsuji was the president of the Skewer RS. After the first day of the Moon Banquet Festival, he was present with other members of the club to hear the announcement that they were in second place in the Main Street Area. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki *Tetsuji has an 80% win record, thus the score here does not reflect his true Win-Loss record at the time of the Shokugeki. Trivia *''Tetsuji'' translates to iron man or strong man. *Tetsuji is the first named student in the series to have been expelled from the academy during the series. References Navigation zh:甲山鐵次es:Tetsuji Kabutoyama Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:91st Generation Students Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Skewer RS Category:Chef Category:Rebels